Brotherly Love
by Rainheart344
Summary: Kageito knew that he was almost describing what Miku had said, but he truly did feel that way about the green haired boy. And not just because he was afraid that Nigaito wouldn't answer his questions. That fear had left months ago. Nigaito/Kageito. Yaoi. Short, fluffly one-shot. My first story involving yaoi


**So...I AM IN A HOTEL! **

**Yeah, they have wi-fi. It's supposed to snow a foot where I am now AND where I live. So I'm happy 'bout that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *sniffs***

* * *

"Nigaito?" Said boy jumped as he heard his name. He turned to see who was in his doorway.

"Wh-what is it, Kageito?" Kaito's former shadow stood by the doorway.

"Can you teach me more about the surface?" Kageito was definitely a curious one. Having been Kaito's shadow, everyone was helping to teach him. Nigaito sneezed.

"What was that?" Kageito asked.

"I sneezed," Nigaito replied.

"Why?"

"Because I have a cold."

"Oh. But how can you have a cold? Isn't cold a temperature?"

Nigaito thought about this for a minute."Well, when a person says they _have_ a cold, it means they're a little sick. When someone says they _are _cold, it means that they feel...Well, cold."

"Is that what I felt when I went outside today?" Kageito asked.

Nigaito nodded. "Can you leave now?"

* * *

A month later, Kageito came to Nigaito with more questions.

"What does love feel like?"

Nigaito shrugged. "I don't know. The only love I've ever really felt was brotherly love."

* * *

Kageito thought about how Nigaito had answered as he walked towards Miku's room.

"Miku-chan?" He called, knocking on the teal haired girl's door.

Miku opened it. "What's up, Kageito?"

"What does love feel like?"

"Why?"

"Nigaito didn't know."

"So you asked me?" Miku raised an eyebrow. Kageito nodded.

"Well, I guess it's kind of a nervous or tingly feeling. For general love, I mean. Brotherly and sisterly love is different."

"Oh. Okay, thanks Miku."

* * *

"Nigaito? What kind of love do I feel around you?" Kageito asked his 'brother.'

"What do you feel like around me?" Nigaito replied.

"Well...Tingly, I guess..." Kageito knew that he was almost describing what Miku had said, but he truly did feel that way about the green haired boy. And not just because he was afraid that Nigaito wouldn't answer his questions. That fear had left months ago.

Nigaito's cheeks tinted a light pink. "Erm...Could you l-leave me alone f-for now?"

Kageito nodded and left his 'brother's' room.

* * *

"Where's Nigaito?" Luki asked. They were eating dinner, and Luka's brother was talking with food in his mouth, as usual.

"I haven't seen him since a bit after lunch," Rin replied.

"I'll go get him," Kaito started towards the green haired boy's room. He came back a few minutes later without Nigaito. "He won't come out and he won't tell me why." Kaito shrugged. "So let's just eat, I guess."

Kageito shifted in his seat a bit.

"Kageito," Luka said sternly. "If you have to use the bathroom, by all means go."

Kageito jerked his head up. "H-huh?"

* * *

Nigaito shifted as he wrote.

Had Kaito's former shadow really meant it...?

The green haired boy sighed and looked at his clock. 12:30 am. No wonder he was so tired. As Nigaito went to bed, he thought.

Sure, Kageito was his adoptive brother. And yes, people thought it was odd when they saw two boys and two girls together, but did society's opinion really matter? No one asked them. And besides, Kageito had been his older brother's shadow, so it wasn't like they were really brothers, was it?

It was hard to fall asleep with thoughts like those in his head, so Nigaito picked up his notebook and went into the living room. The only one still up was Kageito. He was flipping through channels on the television, though Nigaito could tell he wasn't paying attention. His eyes were staring off somewhere, and he passed his favorite cartoon.

"Kageito," Nigaito began. When his 'brother' turned, he could see the confusion and sadness in his eyes reflected in the former shadow's tearing red ones.

"Wh-what?" Kageito asked, sniffing slightly.

"Remember how I said the only love I'd ever felt was brotherly love?" Nigaito replied.

"Yeah..." Tears were slowly spilling onto Kageito's face.

"I-i think I l-lied by accident..." Nigaito mumbled looking down, cheeks tinted pink.

Kageito immediately pressed his lips onto Nigaito's. When they pulled away, both were as red as Akaito's scarf.

"Sorry...I'm just really happy that you like me back..." Kageito's face got redder, if that was even possible.

"It's okay, I guess."


End file.
